


Out of the Shadows - A Midna SI (The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess)

by Zero_Suit_Violet



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Butterfly Effect, Gen, SI replace Midna, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Suit_Violet/pseuds/Zero_Suit_Violet
Summary: "The Mirror of Twilight was a misterious and ancient artifact, but who's to say that even something created by the gods can't malfuctions? Dimension Traveling is something rather tricky, and an error in travels will cause a giant butterfly effect when a girl suddenly get her soul swapped with the one and only Twilight Princess, Midna."





	1. Chapter 1 : The Mirrors of Twilight

From the top of an high tower lost in the Forest, lived a powerful Witch, who was tasked by the goddesses to watch over their chosen ones, The Soul of the Hero, the Reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia, and the Incarnation of Hatred reborn.

With a watchful eye, she saw the Eras and the Timelines pass one after the other, an infinite cycle was repeating itself again, and again, and again, The Hero saving the Princess and banishing the Demon King, each timeline had its variation, but it would never truly end, always repeating after a few hundred years and generations have passed.

But her job was indeed to watch those timeline, her only reason to exist was making sure that nothing would happen to those reincarnations, but just as a new cycle started ... Something unexpected happened ... Something that fell out of the Sorceress's Vision, and changed that timeline forever; an unexpected effect of Dimension Traveling ... An exchange of Souls from two totally different creature, living in two very different Realms ...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah isn't it ironic, this situation seems all too familiar doesn't it ? One of us sitting in this very throne, while the other bows before them ... Except this time the roles are reversed Princess ..."

Zant was really enjoying his moment of triunph, after years of serving the Royal Family, he was refused his rightful throne, but he knew ! He knew that the gods could not close their eyes before such an injustice, that is the reason why one of them gave him the power to take what was his !

"You will ... Never be ... A King, Zant ..."

His smirk was quick to disappear when he heard that voice ... Oh how much he hated that person, even in her final moments of defeat, she HAD to ruin his life !

"Oh-Ho, but tell me then, Midna." He said venomously "Who of us is sitting on this Throne ? Tell me, who is the one beat to near death KNEELING BEFORE ME ?!"

The Princess, even beaten as she was, managed to let out a painful laugh. "Hahaha, Zant ... You could sit an Imp down on that throne, and it wouldn't make it any less ridiculous."

"You INSOLENT PEST !" With a Swing of his arm, the nearly unconscious body of the Princess was sent a few meters away on the wall of this room

Suddenly, Zant's angry stare 'became a light smile, which soon morphed into a long and loud laugh, he composed himself himself quickly, though, and a soft smile rested on his lips, "An Imp you say Princess ? Yes, that would be a suitable form for such a pest. The idea of your impudent person sitting on this Throne does sound extremely ridiculous and laughable after all !"

Even through her pain, Midna could hear Zant's retort, her pained expression became one of fear as she saw an energy blastsent right at her, through her robes, and started making changes to her body, transforming it to a smaller, more hideous form. Her heart raced as she looked down, horrified, upon her own, smaller, hands. She heard Zant's mocking laughter in the background.

"Hahahahahaha, that is indeed form that suits you perfectly, Princess! Oh ... But you're not a Princess anymore, are you ?" His laughter went on for several minutes, as the newly-transformed Imp tried to calm herself.

"Very well, it has been a pleasure to humiliate you like that, Imp, but I had my own share of laughs, and have a million better things to do than annoying myself with your miserable person. So Long, Ex-Princess Midna !" With those Words spoken, and with a wave of his arm, he sent one final blast at Midna

Mustering her last forces, and calling help to her Family Heirloom, the Fused Shadow, she managed to teleport herself just in time to escape the blast. The Fused Shadow was a fragment of their ancestors's magics, sealed away with them in this "Twilight Realm", it was a forbidden magic, even for their people, an eternal reminder of the sins of their ancestors

With it she teleported herself to a safe room, one that even Zant did not know the existance off, a room where throned the "Mirror of Twilight", a gateaway to the Light Realm left by the Godesses after the banishement of their people, it was supposed to be pitch black and useless, but a few days before this incident, it started glowing of certains incrisptions, while it was never reported before to act like this, it didn't take long enough for the Royal Family to understand, it had been activated from the other side...

Midna did not have any time to mourn of her defeat, or even of her hideous transformation, with a flick of an hand, she summoned this Fused Shadow Piece, looking at it, she realised that she had no choice, Zant gained access to some unknown power suddenly, which came exactly after the Mirror activated itself, it wasn't a coincidence ... Something gave him those powers from there, and she had no choice but to use this forbiden magic to come to term with him

'If this Light Realm got me into this mess ... They are gonna get me out of it !' With this resolute, and hateful thought, the Imp putted on the Fused Shadow, now fitting exactly with the size of her new head, and headed down into the Light Realm using the Mirror...

But ... Something unforseen by her happened in that moment ... Inter-Dimensional travel like she attempted had it's risk, and one of those showed up when her soul, and the one of a young girl from another dimension, got interchanged while she was traveling ... This would have a lasting impact on this era, something that no one could have ever predicted happened, and it was just the beginning of this immense Butterfly Effect ...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the other side of the Mirror, in the Arbiter's Ground, a morbid execution site in the middle of the Gerudo Dessert, emerged the incouscious body of a transformed Imp, the magic of her new Helmet seemlingly healed her in her travel, but while it was at the time unknow, the host and soul of that body were not the same as before

After a few minute, her body start to slowly get out of it's slumber, while the Hot Sun of the Gerudo Desert strike outside

'Urgh ... Day already ? Damn, feel like I slept for days' The girl thought to herself while slowly reaching for her non-existant phone

'What the ... Where the heck is my phone ?'

She slowly open her eyes, to be met with an unfamilar place, and a strangely familiar body "What the ?!"

Suddenly awake from the shock, she just stare at this strange hand "Okay so ... Why the heck is my hand black ... And glowing blue ... And Small ?! I definitly don't remember going to bed with that !" Yelling to herself trying to make sense of whatever is happening to her

She slowly get her small body up, while trying to keep balance in a body she is definitly not used too "Why am I so Small ?! Wait ... Grey and Black body ... Glowing runes on the legs and arms ... Why does this ..." She notice exactly what is in front of her, an item that she never saw herself, but was incredibly familiar with

"What ... The ... Fuck ... IS THAT THE FREACKING TWILIGHT MIRROR ?!" She yell with so much force, trying to convince herself of what she was seing

"Wait, wait, wait, this body ... This mirror ... Am I ..." She reach for her head, half expecting to have her hand meeting a Helmet of some sort, and half hoping that it wasn't the case

When she does feel the rocky feeling of what she is wearing, she stare at her hand in disbelief "... I knew it ... I .... What the hell happened to me ... Why the hell am I Midna all of a sudden ?!"

'Alright, alright, calm yourself down and think, for some reasons, you suddenly wake up as Midna, if the pain I have everywhere is any indication, I'm not dreaming ... Why am I here ... Where am I here actually ?' Thinking to herself, she look around while having a foggy memory of what the game area should look like compared to real life

"Wait ... The mirror, it's only ever been in two places ... And this sure as hell don't look like the Twilight Realm ... So that must be ..." She turn around, staring at the endless desert behind her "... Gerudo Desert ..."

'Let's not freak out, let's not freak out ... HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO NOT FREAK OUT GOD ! Or ... Goddesses I suppose ? Argh ! Not the time to think about that ! I'm freacking Midna, lost in a world that I know only through a TV, and I have no idea what I'm even supposed to do !' Walking back and forth while thinking hardly about all of that, she's slowly getting used to her smaller body, while thinking it out

'Alright ... The Mirror of Twilight is not destroyed, so that means I'm either after Link collected them, or before Zant destroyed it, but by the lack of Green Clothed Hero around here, I think it's more option B ... We aren't in the Twilight yet so ... That means that Zant didn't launch his Shadow Beasts there yet ... Can I stop them ? ... I don't even know how to run with this body ! How am I supposed to kill Beasts that are twice my size !'

An idea suddenly hit her ... "Maybe ... Maybe I could get to Zelda ... Before all of that happen ... The Hyrule Army may have been powerless due to how ill prepared they were, but maybe that if they are warned before-hand ..."

'Then again ... Those soliders weren't brave enough to attack a lone Wolf in the middle of the most populated town of Hyrule, or escort Lars to Kakariko ... I don't know what they would do if told that giant beasts capable of transforming them into other beasts would come attack them ... But Zelda could figure something out ... Triforce of Wisdom might be useful for something ...'

With a resolute expression, she start walking toward the edge, then suddenly realise ... "Um ... Which way is Hyrule Castle already ?"

In another dimension, in a village of farmer, a Young Girl clothed in Green suddenly sneazed

"Eh ? Someone must be in need of my help ! It's my duty as a Legendary Hero to help them !" She exclaimed before running of to the near forest and getting herself lost there for multiple hours ...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for chapter one of this everyone ! This is the first time I ever wrote something like that ... The first fanfic I ever wrote, but I got inspired by multiple works around here, and decided to try my hand at doing one of those SI, in my favorite game of all time, as my favorite character of all time hehe

Since it's my first time writting, I hope that you guys will be kind with me, and point out any mistakes I could have done, I want to improve and give my best for this fanfic, but for that, I might need a bit of help from you guys hehe, hope you can point me to the right direction if I did something wrong !

I hope that you enjoyed reading this first chapter, and that you enjoy the premise of this fanfics, I'll be sure to respond to any questions you guys may have ! Thank you for reading !


	2. Chapter 2 : Journey to Hyrule Castle

"God damnit ... Why does nothing work !" It have been 2 days since I arrived to Hyrule in a body that isn't mine, and I am officially pissed ! I've been stuck in this room since I arrived ... Being a creature sensitive to any kind of light, in a hot desert like this one was ... Not a fun situation to be in as I discovered...

'And waiting for the Twilight to settle in is ... Definitly not an option since this is the place they'll come from ... I don't know if they are searching for me or not, but hiding in the exact place where his army will come by is ... Really not a great option ...' I turned back to stare at this damn mirror ... During those two days I spended here, I barely sleeped, always keeping an eye on the mirror, fearing that at any moments those Shadow Beasts would come from it, ripping me in half in an instant ...

"Especially since I can't figure how to use her magic for the life of me!" Of course Midna had a lot of powers to defend herself against the light, or the monsters she encountered, now if I could only make them work ! Going by the desert at night was too dangerous ... Monsters were everywhere and I couldn't defend myself, plus if the sun rose before I got out of the desert ... Let's just say I prefer to not think about it...

'Hair Move! Punch in front! Do something damnit!' I was really getting frustrated at the lack of results, I couldn't manage to use any magic ... It just wouldn't work!

"Alright, alright, let's calm down, think about it ... Midna could move her own hair at will, transform it into a giant hand to punch, or grab people, so why can't I manage to even move it a little bit! She make it look soooo easy ... It look so natural to her ..." Suddenly, the idea hit me.

"OF COURSE! That's how! I've been trying to move it by thinking about it! But that's not how limbs works! If you think about moving your arm, it won't move because of that!"

'Alright ... I got to feel it ... Like moving an arm ... But on the top of my head ... Come on ...' I close my eyes, concentrating myself really hard trying to move it, and as I open them, I'm met with a giant hand made of orange hair.

"Yes! I did it! I made it! Finally! High five giant hand!" clapping my small hand with the one I just made felt weird, but god! I was too happy to think about that! Progress! Finally!

'Alright now ... I can either stay here, and try to learn how to float and merge with the shadows before going, or just protect myself from the sun thanks to my hair ... Wait does it burn too if only my hair meet the sun?' I stretch my hair outside, and when no pain followed, I concluded that my skin was the sensitive part of my body.

'God it felt weird to have my hair stretching like that haha, I wonder if that's what Luffy or Mr Fantastic feel everytime they use their powers ... Anyway! Staying here to get better at magic ... Or departing for Hyrule Castle ... Mmmmm ...' I turned back to the mirror, still glowing of the same holy light.

"Yeah ... I think I'll go ... Kinda ironic when a hot desert is more welcoming than an actual room like this one ... But it's true that I can't risk it" As it was decided, I took my first step into the outside world, by jumping out of the room and into the sand bellow, Hand over me to defend me against the sun, and I'm ready to go!

Look Out Hyrule! Here I come!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zant was ecstatic, it have been 2 days since he took down this damn Princess, and took the throne of the Twilight Realm, his people may not have been really happy with their new ruler, but before his second refusal of the throne, and the imminent revolution that this pityful Royal Guard was preparing, the gods decided to repair this injustice once again.

A new power was given to him, with a simple wave of his arm, he released a ancient magic that stopped all of those ridiculous attempt all at once, transforming those weak, stupid soliders into obediant, powerful beasts, and the best part in all of that? His new Royal Guard did not hesitate one second to attack the civilian, making them a better version of themself, a version that could finally recognize his place as King!

Now, his god did not give him this power for nothing, he was part of a much bigger plan, he was tasked to take revenge on this pityful Light Realm that banished them Hundred of years before today, he was to be the messiah, bringing the divine will of his god to this world!

Those beasts made a fitting army, what better revenge on a realm that saw their powers as "too dangerous and powerful", than turning their own people against them! It seem that even the gods were quite fond of well served irony!

It is guided by this divine prescence that he discovered the gateway to the Light Realm, something hidden from anyone until today, but the Royal Family tricks were nothing against his all knowing God!

What he found in there though ... Made his otherwise perfect day turn to ash really quickly ... The mirror was here alright, but in front of it laid a robe ... A very familiar robe ... A robe that belonged to someone he served for years, and destoyed in matters of minutes, or so he thought ...

The pest was still alive ... Of course she wouldn't leave him alone ... She always had to ruin everything, she had to be there, to ruin his perfect moment of glory ... Even humiliation and death wasn't enough to stop her!

With that information in head, he decided to post pone the invasion of one more day ... Yes ... He would ask guidance from his god ... Knowledge that he do not possess ... To make this victory as quick and brutal as it can be, sending the message to both her, and the Light Realm, he had the power of the gods now.

He was unstoppable.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well, that's what you could expect from a Desert, empty, lonely, hot, and ... Incredibly boring ...' It have been at least a good two hours since I leaved the Arbiter's Grounds, I was cautious at first because I knew of a certain green asshat living down there, but it seemed pretty calm at the moment, I snuck in without troubles, and the King himself was nowhere in sight, it seem that Zant's prescence is really what got him back in the fight ... For now they are mostly passive, and that's good for me.

Thankfully, it seemed that I didn't need any sort of resources like water or food, at first I thought it was due to being a Twili, they may nourish themself way differently than Hylians, let alone Humans, but after a while I realised that it was more due to what I was wearing, the Helmet was treating my needs with it's magic, rather useful piece of gear I have there ... Definitly won't complain!

I was really starting to get tired though ... My body is still really small, so the distance I could go by without resting was affected by that ... I musn't be that far from the landing site of the canon, but the question is ... Once there, how do I go to Lake Hylia, and to Hyrule Castle?

With those questions in head, I decided to lay down for a bit, I was in luck as the twilight just started to settle in ...

'God ... I always loved to watch the sun set like this... Such a beautiful view ...' I sighed deeply, while thinking back of all the things I lost ...

"I wonder if ... If I'll ever get back there ... I have too ... I can't stay here while being away from them all ... While being away from him ..." Without realizing it ... A tear was rolling down my cheek, and before I knew it, this single tear transformed into a torrent

Since I got here ... I was in constant fear of dying due to that god forsaken mirror ... But now that I'm actually a bit safer and able to think about it ... I really lost everything, didn't I? I don't even know why, why did that happen to me ... And how did that happen to me ... I played through this game enough time to know the script almost perfectly but ... It still stayed fiction to me, no matter how much I liked this universe and it's characters ... I never wished for it to become reality ... Yet here I was ...

I take my slap myself lightly on the cheek, getting a hold at myself 'Come on, stop crying, yes you miss them, yes you miss him ... And yes you never wished for that to happen, but you have no choice right now girl, it's your reality whether you want it or not, if something from this universe got me here, then there must always be a way back, that's always how it work ... right?'

"I have to believe in it, I have to believe that a way back exist, but to discover it, I need to do something else than laying in that desert all alone while crying like a baby! So come on! I have to get moving!" I cheered myself up as I stand up once again, watching the twilight slowly becomming a night sky, decided to move on and get to that goddesses forsaken castle!

"The question still stand though ... How do I get out of there ... I know that Midna can float but ... How?" I was so focused on getting my hair to work during those 2 days, that I barely tried anything else ... But now I was really needing it ...

'Alright, let's think about this from a logical standpoint as well ... Midna is very rarely seen on foot, always floating or on Wolf Link, so floating must be easier for her than walking actually ... Is it like in Peter Pan where I need to believe in it to fly ? No ... No that's ridiculous ... I don't have any magic powder on me or anything ... Just the magic from ... My ... Mask' Slowly realising it.

"Magic from my mask, that must be it! This warm and strange feeling I have around my head ... It must be magic! I felt something similar when using my hair earlier! If I can just try and spread it over my body ..."

I focus on my head, alright, warm feeling, let's concentrate on that ... Let's try to sloooooowly spread it to my chest ... Then to my arms ... Then to my legs ... 'And now! Float!' I jump high from where I was standing, and close my eyes kinda expecting it to not work, and to be met with a mouthful of sand, but as I open them, I see the sand just a few milimeters away from my face, but not connecting with it.

I turn my head back to the rest of my body ... to see it standing upside down, in the air, totally still "It WORKED! Yes! I'm floating! I'm really floa-ouch" I lost control in my exitement in crashed head first in the sand.

I understand now ... I'm not moving myself with my magic or anything of the sort, I'm coating myself with it, which nullify the gravity near me, after that, floating become as easy as walking straight!

"Ow ... I have to stay focused, but it worked! I can fly now! Ah traveling will be much easier now! Bye Bye Gerudo Dessert! I can fly now! No more feets covered in sand now!" I gigle really happy at my discovery, before spreading the magic over me once again, and floating away, to Hyrule Castle we go!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once floating was possible, the travel time to Hyrule Castle was reduced greatly, it's without much problem, and in a record time, that I reached the rooftop of this Castle, the guards could really gain something at looking up sometimes ... But I guess I shouldn't complain about their incompetence, it's doing me a favor ... Have to stay focused on flying though, I REALLY don't wanna fall in there.

'Alright ... That's the main building ... The throne room where we fight Ganondorf must be up there, so the tower where Zelda's room is must be ...' I spot a familiar rooftop "Right there ... Gotcha Princess"

I sneaked in by the window, just like Wolf Link would later on, and waited at the door, wondering how I should approach that ...

'I can't really knock right here ... Especially since I don't know if she's alone or not .. I don't know how to merge with the shadows yet, so that's out of the way ... Maybe I should just wait it out?' I was ordering my thoughts together as I suddenly got surprised by a voice, coming right from the room I was observing.

"I know you're there, I sense no ill intent from you, but if you do not show yourself, I will not hesitate to call up the Royal Guard" She said with a calm and serious voice 'Yeah ... The Royal Guard ... Like they could do anything against me ... Not that they would even try ... But I guess that respond to my question about approaching her?'

I slowly open the door, so it was really her ... Right in front of me laid Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, it seemed that she is surprised to find someone of my height, she was looking a bit to high at the door before I opened it ... 'God, I'm hella nervous, I better not throw that up, it's my only chance at maybe saving Hyrule before Zant's even try anything ...'

"Hello, Princess, my name is ... Midna" Wow, it feel so weird to use that name as my own ... As I looked back at her, I could see confusion in the way she looked at me.

"What ... What are you, an imp of some sort?" She asked coldly.

"That ... That would be technically correct, but I am a Twili to be more exact, I think that you recognize what I am wearing?" Long shot ... But she should know what a Fused Shadow is in theory ...

"... That is a forbidden artefact, but none of the 3 detained in this realm ressemble this one, you are the descendant of the Interloopers aren't you ? What buisness does your race have in Hyrule, and how did you bypass the banishement of the Goddesses?"

That ... That is a good question actually, I have no idea how Midna ended here, I just gained counsciousness after that ... Well, I hope that the Mirror is enough of an explanation for her "The Mirror of Twilight" I said.

Stunned for a minute, she respond "Excuse me ? The Mirror of Twilight you say ? But it's only a legend ... Through hundred of years since the banishement of your people, the Mirror was never found ... How is that possible ..."

"Well, it clearly exist if I'm here, kinda a living proof of it, am I not?" Kinda annoyed by those questions, I decided to skip directly to the main point "Princess, if I'm here today, it is to warn you about an imminent danger, our ... King ... Found the part of the mirror that was left in the Twilight Realm, and found a way to activate it again" Technically bullshitting, but it might be true, I don't know how it went exactly.

"He is planning an invasion against the Light Realm, and I am here to warn you about it, his army is compossed of Shadow Beast more ferocious that anything this Realm ever had ... You would need to prepare yourself good for the battle to stand a chance, also to evacuate the civilians for no ca-"

"And why should I believe you?" She interrupted me suddenly.

Uh ? "Excuse me ?"

"Why, should I, believe you?" She repeated like she was talking to a child ... That was annoying ... "Will it is true that I sense no ill intent from you, I do feel that you are hiding things from me, why should I believe a creature from a race banished hundred of years ago on the fate of a war concerning your people and mine?"

I can't believe it ... "Because I'm telling you the truth! Our King enslaved our race! Transformed them into Mindless Beasts, and he's planning to do the exact same with your own Realm if you don't do anything!"

"Even if your story is true, I have no reasons to fear, a few years ago the Royal Knights of Hyrule raided against the one we named "The King of Evil" and his army, and they came back with little to no casualities, with their leader captured, I have no reason to fear your King, Imp" ... Is she for real ? Are we talking about the same Royal Guard? The one who got wiped out in a matter of minute once Zant invaded?

"You are not seriously betting the life of civilians and soliders alike, just because you're underestimating this threat and overestimating your own guards? You're about to loose your whole Kingdom because of that Princess!" I snap at her, I can't believe it ... Does she have the Triforce of Wisdom? Or the one of delusion!

"I would advise you to watch your tongue, Imp, Or I will call this very same Royal Guard to dispatch you this instant!" She reply angrily at me.

... I see ... I see it now ... Midna did say how much she despised Zelda for being a sheltered princess ... I can definitly see why now ...

"Tell me Princess ... You ever heard of that boat? Said to be indestructible, made of the most resistant matters possible, everyone said it was absolutly unsinkable, do you know what happened to it? It met up with something stronger than it was, and sunk down, but because oh how sure people were about his indestructability, they never went on to prepare securities in case something happened, and because of that, almost all the passengers of the boat died in that accident ..." The Titanic is as unsinkable as the Royal Guard is unbeateable ... I know it won't change her mind, but ...

"Something very similar is about to happen to you and your Royal Guard Princess, I'll take my leave now but I'll be back, and believe me, I won't have any remorse at reminding you of all the innocent lives you sentenced to death ..." The venom was barely contained in my voice, how could she ... She was their ruler, those people counted on her ...

"Umph, and what will you do then, Imp? Return to your King and tell him about this realm?" She really didn't seem used to being talked back like this, good, it will teach her.

I throw a side glance at her before turning back "No." I said "I will be on the search for one person, one that will truly help this realm, and will repair the mistake you're gonna make. Goodbye for now Princess, I hope that the next time we'll meet, you'll have realised how dangerous it is to rely on delusions..." And with that, I flew by the Window again, leaving the dumbfounded Princess.

Zelda was of no use ... She truly is just full of herself and of her Kingdom, I know that this is something that will change, but I also know the cost for that change to occur ... I only have one solution left.

And with it in mind, I was off to Faron Woods, to find the one that would become The Hero of Twilight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And with that the Second chapter is done ! Was a pretty long one as I had to get some more action packed in it, I read all of your commentary, and I have to say that it's heartwarming to see so much support, thank you all for that !

I followed the advice that was given to me, and got the help of a friend to beta read any chapters before posting them, unfortunatly, this chapter couldn't be beta read due to timing inconvenience, it will be corrected later on though, hope the quality of those chapters will be better thanks to that !

So, lots of things happened in there, discovering how to use magic is ... Not something natural for humans like us, so it wouldn't make much sense for me to have everything in the beginning, I have to learn how to use them, and for that, I have to rely on my knowledge of the game, which is ... Not always easy to do haha

We also get some more of Zant's POV, some reasoning as to why he didn't invade the Light Realm yet, as well as showing what he did during those 3 days, thought it could be interesting to have that in between my travels

And yes, Zelda is ... Well ... Let's just say that I do believe that Midna had a reason to hate her at first, which is what I tried to show here, Ganondorf was viewed as the biggest threat that Hyrule ever known, the fact that the Royal Guard disposed of him and have him (semingly) executed, would make a sheltered Princess that never heard of anything bigger, pretty confident in her Guards Strength, which is unfortunatly misplaced ... Something that Me-dna will not hesitate to bring back once they meet her again, she ... Didn't really take kindly her attitude ...

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and once again, as it is my first work of fiction, any critisism is welcomed !


	3. Chapter 3 : One with the Twilight

'Well ... Finding Link may be easier said than done ...' It was a few hours after leaing Hyrule Castle, that I decided to come down and find a place to rest, floating still took a lot from me after all, and that pampered princess really tired me out ...

While it was easy to find the enormous castle once I could float, the small village of Toal was ... Another story ...

I knew the map of the game almost perfectly, but the differences between this Hyrule and the one in the game is causing me so much troubles, Hyrule is so much bigger than the game lead me to believe!

After a while of trying to find my path to Toal, I instead found Kakariko village, where I decided to settle in while waiting for the day to pass, that one cavern leading to the spirit's fountain was still there, and was exactly what I needed, shadowy and isolated from the rest of the village.

Laying against the wall, I had nothing to do other than rest, and wait for the sun to set again 'Ah ... What a day ...' I thought back to my encounter with Zelda.

'I really can't believe her ... How could someone like her risk the life of all the civilians that were counting on her, simply because she didn't want to be told that she was wrong, talk about a spoiled brat ...' I sighed to myself.

'She's really gonna have to grow after that ... She is right to bear the burden of what happened, because she is as guilty as Zant in the fate of her Kingdom' And that's certainly not something I'm gonna let her forget, I'll make sure that she know just how responsable of that she never forgets just how responsable for that whole mess she will be...

I was truly angry at her, someone who I admired so much for her strength of character while playing the game, revealed herself to be just an overgrown brat that just couldn't deal with being wrong once in her life.

I calm myself down, regaining composture "Well, while I'm here, I might as well practise my magic, I need to learn how to merge with the shadows if I want to survive the Light Realm with Link ... Where do I even begin on that..."

'Alright, I'm in a place full of shadows, so it's the perfect place for practising that, let's see ... I know that coating my body of magic won't do the trick, it will just make me float, so that's not how I can become incorporal or slip into the shadows' I reasonate, thinking about it hardly

"Maybe ..." I start slowly touching the ground with my hand, feeling it, trying to find something different, a feeling that would allow me to understand how it work.

'... Nothing ... I don't know ... It just feels rocky to me, I have no idea what differences I'm supposed to feel ...' I stare at the ground confused, I was really expecting something to happen ... Oh well, I really have to learn that before meeting Link, so I better get back to work and find a solution...

Especially since I have no idea how much longer Zant is gonna stay quiet...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's time to go

Zant did not need to hear that twice, he knew that the will of his god had to be answered, and thanks to his infinite wisdom, his army was guaranted a quick, and total victory over the Light Realm.

While he has never been to the Light Realm, he obtained divine protection coating him of from the deadly lights's harmful effect, and a guidance that made his knowledge about this realm very vast, he had all the cards in his hand, and with the support of his god, he couldn't possibly lose.

"Beasts, once you have arrived in the Light Realm, take these 4 locations, create portals there to allow more recruits to reinforce you, be quick and swift, and bring the Light Spirits down" He ordered, pointing at the accurate card he was able to craft with some guidance.

He then pointed to the biggest part of his army, waiting quietly behind him "You, will come with me, we will assault Hyrule Castle, attack whoever you find in your way, civilians or guards, they stand no chance against you, spread your troops as much as you can, and then join me in the Throne Room right here" He didn't need more troops, he could take them down all by himself without problems, but having more troops could take care of any unnexpected situations.

It is best to not underestimate them after all ... They might have a few tricks up their sleeves, especially if the pest succeded in warning them of his invasion.

Everything was now ready, and he slowly lead his army to the cliff where he relocated the Mirror, he wouldn't want a Light Solider to assault his castle while he was away, which is why the mirror was moved to a cliff, guarded by some of his beasts, with everything done, he leaped into the mirror, the beasts quietly following him.

The Invasion had begun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Alright, Night settled in ... Time to go ...' I watched through my resting place, as the sun dissapeared from my sight, leaving the shining blue moon instead, sneaking through the shadows, I got out of the village pretty fast.

I finally figured out how it work, '... even if it didn't come without a cost' I looked at my hand, still a bit lighter than usual from it's contact with the light...

I couldn't figure it out, and was running out of time, in a final bargain, I put my hand on the floor right in the light, to feel the difference between the shadowy ground, and the light filled one, andthat's when I finally got it, even if my hand hurts like hell as a result, and still do ... Light really is extremly deadly to me.

In that moment, even through the pain, I finally figured it out, I could finally feel it, how different the shadows felt, I almost forgot what light felt like during those 3 days in the shadows, and that's why I couldn't figure it out properly, after a bit of practice, I managed to make my body shadowy, which also allowed me to merge with the ground.

'As long as there is shadows at least ...' Any source of light totally disturbed me, and got me out of the ground, and even though I could keep my body insensible to light, if I got surprised by a ray of light, it just disturbed me too much to keep the magic flowing.

I had the misfortune of discovering that in the worst way possible when, while I was practising my magic, the sun was setting, and because of that, and for a good 30 minutes, the light shined right through the cavern and got me good in the back... I got to cover really quickly, before any long lasting damage could be done.

It's already almost completely healed itself, but I could still feel a slight burn, just like the feeling you have when eating something to hot, but all over my back, not the best feeling ever I have to say ... 'Well better to learn that now then in the middle of battle I guess, but still ... Damnit does light hurt!'

Since I got lost by floating, I decided that tonight I would try to find Toal by moving along the shadows, I was more familiar with this environement from a grounded point of view after all.

And it was while I was traveling to Hyrule Field that I suddenly got stopped in my track by a blood chilling scream "What ... Was ... That?"

That's when I saw them, I felt a great and confortable feeling as I saw the environement change before me, the sky changing colors, and green particles appearing here and there...

'Is that ... The twilight? They already took Eldin's Light?' I was suddenly feeling so much more awake, I did not know if the rush in my blood came from the fear that I was too late, or the new environement that I was in, but I doubled the speed as I came in contact with one of the big shadowy wall seperating the twilight and the Light Realm

"Good, it seem like Faron's light is still active, that mean I still have a bit of time before Bubblin arives" Non the less, I rushed through that shadowy door, and doubled the speed for Faron's Woods, while I was traveling around Hyrule Field, I could see Hyrule Castle far away, and seing the castle in a whole new light.

'Didn't even hold off a day, where is your "unbeatable" Royal Guard now, Royal Brat?' No time to focus on how pathetic she was at the moment though, I had to hurry up to Link's side!

I finally found my way into the woods, just as I entered, I heard the sound of a blowing horn, I knew all to well the one who did that sound... And I got the confirmation of that fact when suddenly I saw the green giant himself, followed by his minions, riding out of the Forest

"King Bubblin, shit! Gotta hurry up!" I followed through the forest, as I arrived at the spring, I saw two of those Shadow Beasts, and for a second ... I froze ...

'You ... Are one terrifying monster, Zant really had fun with his spell ...' Suddenly they turn right back, and look straight at my hiding spot...

'They can't ... See me ... Right?' Their terrifying screams as they started chasing me down was telling me otherwise...

God damnit they can see me! Why didn't I think that through before! They are Twilis! Of course they can see me!

Getting out of the shadows, I started floating away, gaining some distance with them, but still hearing them chassing me down through the forest, I finally got to find a hiding spot on a high cliff, a rock was hiding my small body from them, and they couldn't seem to sense me anywhere.

I sighed silently 'Safe ... At last ...' calming myself down as I felt like my heart would explode, I looked around my hiding spot, and it's when I saw a familiar pitch black door that I realized.

'I made a terrible mistake... I led them to the door, no! That's where Link is! I got to do something!' But what could I do... I was exhausted from the chase, I was still healing from my ... sun burn ... And I didn't even know if I could take them on while being perfectly fine! If I got caught, I would just become a mindless beast like them, and Hyrule would be doomed...

'I'm sorry Link ... I'm so sorry ...' I cired to myself silently ... It was my fault ... They wouldn't have gotten to the door if I didn't led them here ... While I was crying, I saw them suddenly snap their neck against the door, and I knew what would come.

'No ... No! Run Link!' I saw them reach their hand in the door, and I could only watch in horror as I saw the terrified expression of the young man, that had no idea where he was or what was going on, I saw the Triforce glow from his hand, and felt a tang of pain as the light reached me, it was enough for the Shadow Beasts to drop him, but then ...

Then I heard the most terrifying sound I had ever heard ... A blood freezing scream of agony as I saw Link's body changing, twisting itself while loud bones crack could be heard, the game did ... Not translate this scene well ... It couldn't without entering a different rating ... I saw an expression on his face, one that I will never forget ...

A mix of horror and pain, so much pain ... And it was all my fault ... I couldn't do anything to help him ... Damnit! I was supposed to help him! To guide him! What good was it to know the event of the games, if I couldn't prevent the most terrible moments of it! I failed twice ... First with Zelda ... Then with Link ...

'But I won't fail a third time' I said to myself, wiping out the tears in my eyes, I flew away to Hyrule Castle, determined to make up for my errors...

Hang in there Link ! I'm comming !

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours earlier, at Hyrule Castle

"Princess! We have an emergency!" One of the Royal Guard bursted in the Throne Room, shaking from his whole body. "Mo-Mon-Mon-Monsters! An army of monsters burst through the gate!"

"What? Monsters? What is the Royal Guard doing then! Stop them this instant!" The princess snapped at them, did they really need an order to take those out, it had to be obvious!

"They tried! All the guards who were active at the time ganged up on one of them, but they barely did anything! By the time the other members arrived on the scene, 10 more of those beasts were waiting for us, while none Royal Guard were found!" The constant fear was felt in the voice of this guard.

'Those beasts transformed those guards in Monsters?! That's impossible! It can't be ...' Remembering her visitor of the other day... 'It can't be... She was telling the truth...' for the first time in her life, Zelda did not feel safe while being in the company of her personal escort.

"What about the town?! Did they manage to evacuate the civilians?" She asked, fearing the worst while her conversation with the Imp came back to her.

"... No ... We saw them running away, but all the gates burst open at once, and we saw with our own eyes the civilians getting attacked by those monsters... They are most likely dead as we speak..." The guard was still shaking, and on the verge of crying while recounting the events to the princess.

'No ... No ... No! If only I had listenned! She told me to evacuate the city! And now, because I didn't listen ... They are ..." Taking a hold at herself, she told spoke of a monotanous, dead voice "Bring all the guards to the Throne Room, we'll take one last stand against them here..."

And with that, the guard was sent running away to the inside of the Castle again, at the same moment, Zelda sat down on her throne, realising just what she had done... 'I did exactly like she said ... I doomed them all because of delusions ... I ... I have no time to mourn, even though we failed to protect them, we'll at least avenge them, without a surprise attack, and in equal number, we should come around their foirces easely' she convinced herself

Soon enough, the guards arrived one by one, taking their battle stance, and while the princess looked at them, she couldn't help but ask "Is that truly everyone? That's all the soliders still ready for the fight? You're totally sure?" The guards slowly nodded

'It's impossible ... We're twenty at most in here! Where have all the rest of the Royal Guard gone! They can't all be ...' She did not get to finish that thoughts as a black cloud start invading the throne room.

The Beasts were quick and ferocious, and in no time, they had the Twenty soliders down on the ground and incapacitated, and it's from the middle of the room that he came, their King, in his long flowing robe, he spoke slowly, but harshly.

"It's time to choose. Surrender or die, the choice is yours princess." This voice was enough to send chills all over her spin, she looked around the room, seing all her "proud" soliders on the ground, and cursed herself all she could, for the first time in her life, she feared.

She feared the imminent death awaiting her if she did not make a decision, and that's why, in the name of all those people she doomed, those who deserved to live, but also out of geniune fear for her own life, she dropped her weapon, signaling her surrender, she had lost, this was a total victory from this "King of Twilight", and there was nothing she could have done.

'There is something I could have done' she corrected herself, 'I could have listened to that Imp, no, to Midna, I could have listened to her and had my soldiers prepare for that battle, and then maybe ... Just maybe we would have stood a chance ... But I didn't ... And because of that ... I lost everything ... My own mistake make this whole kingdom fall...'

She breathed one last time of the pure Light environement she always lived in, before her world changed forever...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a few hours since I've been flying, being in the Twilight really helps my health, and using my magic just became so much easier, floating is no problem now, it's really helping with how tired I was.

I quickly got back to Hyrule Castle, and started looking for the rooftops where Zelda was again, I think I would have no problem getting to the cell if I could only find it.

'Alright ... So it must be this way if I remember corr-' "Argh!!" I yelled in pain as I see a fire arrow flying way to near of my hand for my liking, the fire hurt me even though the arrow didn't touch me...

Soon enough, this lonely arrow get followed by many, MANY goblins shooting at me at the same time, I had no choice but to flee out the castle ...

Once landed in the middle of Caslte Town, I could observe for the first time the soul of all the inhabitant, I frowned quite a bit when I noticed something ...

The Fountain place was crowded for sure but ... It wasn't nearly as much as the number of people I could observer the last time ... And my gut was really telling me that it wasn't due to them being somewhere else ...

'So many ... So many people died because of Zant's power, and Zelda's incompetence, I will never forgive either of them ...' None of those peoples deserved to die, yet they did because of two very selfish rulers ... They will pay ... Both of them ...

I have no time to think about this though, I have to get to the cell, but I can't get on the rooftop, I already alerted the guards, they must be looking everywhere for me at the moment.

How can I do this ... How can I pass ... I need to pass somewhere where no one could see me ... I doubt that my shadow sneak would work, they must have some Shadow Beasts posted, especially now that they know about me.

"Urgh ... Think, think, think! I have to go incognito, how can I pass through them?" Then it hitted me like a truck

"Telma's Secret passage! I can pass through there! They can't see me anymore, so it shouldn't be a problem to pass!" With that idea in mind, I hurried up to the secret passage

Going through the roof of the bar, and through this little hole, I manage to get to the sewer really quickly, I couldn't see who was in the bar, but I did not see any laid down souls, so Lars must not have been found by Illia yet, I have no idea if Illia is here already though, doesn't matter for now.

I went through the sewer rather quickly, and found the secret passage quite easely, it seems like this zone was not made smaller than it was, it was truly like looking at a version of the game environement, but with realistic graphism.

I opened the cell door, and knew what was waiting for me on the cell right next to me ... Link ...

'I don't even know what I can say to him ... It's my fault he got caught like that ... My fault he had to go through so much pain ... But I have to face my mistakes, and help him out of there, that's the least I can do for him' determined, I walk slowly and quietly to the next cell.

Looking inside of it, I could see him, a ferocious Wolf, trying deseperatly to bite down the chain restraining him, while looking at him, I got a sudden surge of sadness knowing all the things this innocent farmer will have to go through ...

It's only after a while, that I snap out of my thoughts, just in time to see him turn his head directly at me, 'Well, guess it's time ...'

Time to finally meet the Hero of Twilight!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the 3rd chapter is here ! Lots more of actions in this one, some intense scenes, and a lots and lots of consequences from mistakes that have been done.

I finally got around learning my shadow powers, really useful, and I really needed them, but it came at the cost of an injured arm and back, which forbidded me from helping Link when he needed help the most unfortunatly ...

Zelda finally realising her mistake, and came to term with the fact that the creature that she desepised so much, made a better job at protecting her people that she ever did, it was a hard hit for her, and that's not the end of her turmoil for sure.

And finally, the monsters of Zant being smarter than the Royal Guard had me on the toe while I was forced to take an alternate route, to finally meet him, to finally meet Link !

But that will be for next chapter ! I hope that you enjoyed this one, and that you'll look forward for the rest, it was a fun one to write, and had some pretty difficult scenes, but I hope that I did it good, and that I captured well all those feelings that the different character felt.

Once more, any critisism is welcomed, and I will try my best to respond to all your comments !


	4. One Wild Ride

‘Well, here I go’ He noticed me now, there was no way I could back down from that, I slowly slipped into the shadows and inside the cell, keeping my distance with him for a bit.

Ah … It’s like that time when I met Zelda all over again, my heart is racing and I’m too stressed about fucking it up! Even if …. With that last encounter … I wasn’t the one who did something wrong, anyway!

He looked at me with confused and wary eyes, I can get him … After all, while the Shadow Beasts looked differently than what they once were, they still had the same skin color and marks as me, and were wearing a mask as well. I must look really suspicious to him.

“You are a lot of trouble to find, you know that?” … Partially because of me … But that’s a story for another time.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m not here to hurt you, or I would already have don’t you think? I’m here to help you, but for that you need to let me” Let’s try to keep it cool, and get him to trust me.

He seem to calm down a little bit, ‘Good, now I can burst you out of th-’ I slowly realise …

I have no idea how to create a projectile! She burst him out with a shadow ball, but I never attempted that before! What shall I do!

I see him looking at me with very confused eyes ‘Don’t look at me like that Link! I’m trying to find a way to not seem like a total idiot!’

‘Alright, alright, let’s try to fluke it’ I then turn back to him, telling him “Stay very still alright? I wouldn’t want to hurt you with that” I put my hand one over the other, and try to concentrate my magic in there.

I see a little spark in the middle, as it start growing and growing in size until it’s the size of a tennis ball ‘Yes! It worked! I won’t seem like a random idiot now! … How do I throw it now …’

I look at the chain retaining his paw, and slowly swipe my hand away, releasing the energy and cutting his chain, “There you go! Doesn’t it feel good to be free?” I am … so glad it worked, and you must never know how much luck I just had with that Link, Never.

‘Now, now, let’s get him out of there’ I tell myself, ‘I can’t destroy the door, it would alert the guards and Link would just get captured again, so the only other option is …’ I look at the Wooden boxes on the floor, exactly at the same place than in the game, perfect!

“Well now, Mr Wolf, you got to dig yourself out of here” I tell him, before punching the boxes away with my hair “Literally, those paws are good at that, so make use of that” I sneak out of the cell again, while I see him slowly digging his way out.

“Good! Seem to know your way around this body! Just like you’ve been a Wolf all your life!” He turn back to me, glaring at me for a bit, ‘Well, isn’t that a fantastic way to thank me, oh well.’

“Yes, I know, that’s not the case, but you are a beast at the moment, better make use of it, don’t you think?” He seem to calm down a bit, but still wary.

“I’ll tell you what I know of your situation, but we better get out of here first, before the guards find us and put you in there again, neither of us want that, right?” I jump high using my magic, landing on his back.

On second thought, maybe I should have warned him before … He barked and started moving in all directions, aiming to make me get off, ‘My head was already spinning from stress, you really didn’t need to add that, jackass!’

“Shhhh, What did I tell you about the guards!” I tell him quietly in his ears, “I went all the way around here to find you, giving me a ride won’t kill you, the guards will though, so either you come with me and I show you how to get out of here, or you get me off and I leave you here with the guards, which one will it be?”

I know I shouldn’t be mean to him like that, and I can fly, but hey, his back is comfortable, and the fire arrow from earlier still hurt a bit “The cell on your right, go there, quick!” I tell him as he start running there.

I activate the switch, and we were off to the sewers together…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had just arrived in there when Link suddenly stopped, looking on his right, I was confused for a minute before I saw the soul floating there, they are … Much harder to spot than in a crowd, that’s for sure.

“You can see him, right? It come from your beast side, I cannot see him, but I can definitely guess who he is… After all, Royal Guards are generally found in Hyrule Castle …” I dropped the bomb directly, and waited for him to react, he barked suddenly, I didn’t need to understand his words to know what he meant.

I silently nodded “Yep, you heard me, Hyrule Castle, I’m pretty sure it looked more flashy in your dreams, but it’s the truth... “ I look at him, seeing his head perked up toward me, waiting for me to continue.

“Hey, come on, the guards don’t know about this place yet, but we could still get caught if they discover it by accident.” Doubt that the Shadow Beasts could, they are pretty dumb creature, but I would love to keep on moving so … “Keep on moving, I’ll talk along the way.”

“What you saw right there, was the soul of this guard, this “Light” realm just lost it’s light, making all the inhabitant of this dimension a simple soul …” I pause “Well … Everyone, except you, you turned into a beast instead.” I see him turning his head toward me questionably.

“Keep your head on the road! Well on the path, same thing.” He grunt a bit before turning his head back there, and jumping in the water. “No, I don’t know why that happened to you” Lies, but he can’t know that yet. “But as of now, you’re the only light realmer that is aware of what happened…”

“Well .. You, and another person that I would love for you to meet…” Can’t seem to hold back the venom while thinking about her… But he didn’t seem to have noticed. “And lucky us! She live right there! What a great coincidence, right? But first, we have to get out of this… sewer…” He look at me horrified.

“Yeah, you’ve been swimming in dirty water since earlier, you might want to clean yourself out before meeting her, you’re in no shape to meet our lady friend Eh-hee-hee!” Oh wow … That was exactly the way Midna laughed, god it feel weird to hear that from my own voice.

Made me realise that since I got here, I really didn’t get any moment of breaks … It’s the first time in 5 days that I managed to let a genuine laugh … ‘Thank you Link, I really needed to laugh a bit’ I thought, But from his angry expression, he wasn’t all happy about me laughing at him.

“Don’t glare at me like that, it’s not like what I said is untrue, you can smell yourself better than I can, you should know that” He turn his head around quickly, god I made him embarrassed Eh-hee-hee!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, we arrive at the tower room, looking up I said to myself ‘Damn that’s high, well guess we better start climbing’ I see Link looking at it the same way and decided to taunt him a bit “Feeling up for a race Wolfie? The first at the top win!” He glare at me a bit.

“Come on, I’m only joking, do yourself a favor, don’t take everything I say seriously” He let out what is akin to a sigh before going on his way to the stairs ‘Tough crowd …’

As he reach the stairs, I see them crumble before his paw as he yell by instinct “Look Out!” before grabbing him with my hair, ‘Close one …’ I place him back on solid ground before telling him “Be careful where you walk, this Castle is… Kinda not in it’s best shape at the moment.” He looked at me thankfully, before jumping through the gap.

Continuing on our way, jumping and climbing, we soon reach the top of the castle as one of those giant birds appear, he attacked us quickly before flying away, Link really didn’t get the reaction time needed to get to him, I watched that back and forth for a moment before getting really bored of doing nothing.

“Alright, you really don’t seem to manage with this bird, let me help you, okay?” He slowly nod as I get out of his back ‘Alright, let’s take a page from Tetra on this one!’ I put my hand on the floor laid flat against the cold floor as I tell him to hop in.

He does just that, before I smirk at him “Are you ready?” He look at me confused.. ‘Oh my poor Wolf, you don’t know what’s coming for you, and neither does this bird!’

“Three!” My hand start moving a bit from the ground as Link try to keep a balance on it while looking at me questionably, “Two!” Hand is now a bit off the floor, and aimed toward the bird while keeping the balance for Link, “One!” That’s when I saw it, the realisation in his eyes as he glare at me before I pointed toward the bird.

He look back at him, in battle position as I say”Go!” Before launching him with all the forces I could toward the bird, successfully hitting him with my Link Projectile, pumping my hand in the air, I let out a “Success!” yell, while the bird was down and exploding in a puff of twilight particles. Link landed a few feet away, on his paw, and totally unarmed.

He looked way less pleased while he stared angrily at me, “Come on! It worked, didn’t it? And it’s not my fault if you make a good projectile!” He continued to give me the angry stare, while I punched the door open, allowing both of us to pass, he runned past me and to the outside.

‘Okay … I get it … No ride for me for now, mister decided to be moody!’ I follow him quietly as we reach the outside of the Castle, being in the middle of the pouring rain, I look at him, smirking a bit “Well, at least that take care of your cleaning problem Eh-hee-hee!” Let’s just say that he didn’t take that remark kindly either…

“Alright, Alright, I get it, I’ll make it up to you, let’s make a deal, I get on your back again, you stop glaring at me, and in exchange” I point to the path waiting for us, and the multiple monsters there, “I take care of these for you, good for you?” He sighed again while giving me a sign to get on his back.

Installed on him again, we were ready to go to Zelda’s room, I look around at the multiple birds just waiting for us ‘God, I hated this zone the first time I played through it … Such an annoying moment! Falling down was so easy there, lucky bastard won’t have to go through that, I’m doing all the hard work for him…’

As we arrive to the first nest of those creature, I use my hair hand to reach for one of them, taking him by the claw, I look on my side as I see another one of those going for me, I smack him with the one I was holding, before smacking them both again to the ground “And stay down!” Wow, that was… Kinda brutal not gonna lie, really got caught in the moment.

We continued on our way when we meet the second pair of bird a little further, “Keep on running” I tell him, he does just that as I get my hair to grab one of them, before smacking him on the ground while running, and then throwing him away on the second bird, ‘Good to know that Hyrule Warriors is a legit way to battle!’

Soon enough, we arrived on that familiar rooftop, I make my way to the window, gesturing to Link for him to come, he jump to me, and I was back to this god forsaken staircase, slowly making our way to Zelda’s room, Link open the door slowly with his muzzle and entered the room.

The reaction of Link to Zelda, even if I knew it, did make me laugh a bit internally ‘Yep Wolfie, you have all the reason to bark at her, she’s the one who got you in all this mess’, as soon as she turn back and see both of us, I can see the pain in her eyes, and the fear when looking at me.

‘Ohh, not so high and mighty anymore princess, uh?’ I thought to myself as she look at me before finally talking “... Midna” she say while looking away.

“You remember my name now? Wow, I’m so flattered” If looks could kill, she’ll be dead on the spot right now, and she seemed to realise that.

“So, not threatening me to call your Invincible Royal Guard now? I do wonder where they are at the moment! Probably in vacation with half the population of Castle Town, uh?” Time for your Karma, Princess

“Midna please I …” She looks away ‘not even capable of facing me in the eyes uh? You’re pathetic Zelda…’

“Please what? Stop telling you how half of Hyrule is dead, and the other half stuck as simple spirits without even knowing it, all of that because of you? How you sent away and treated like shit the only person that could help you face this threat you knew nothing about?”I reply, raising my voice at each propositions.

“I … I never wanted too …” She start, but I cut her off.

“You aren’t a child, Zelda, you fucked up big time, now it’s time to face off the consequences of your acts!” I got interrupted by Link, while confused by all of that, he still glared at me, must not appreciate how I talk to the royal brat.

“Oh! Why don’t you tell him? Why don’t you tell him ALL about how you’re unsinkable boat killed millions of persons just because you decided that pride was more important than the people that were counting on you?!” She finally look at Link, taking her stare away from me.

“You were imprisoned … What happened to you …” She say looking at his paw.

“You happened to him, because of your mistake, he had to suffer through all sorts of pain, and even lose his original body! He deserve to know the truth, and he deserve to hear it from you, Twilight Brat” She wasn’t even worthy of her “princess” title, “brat” was far more fitting her.

She inspect him, while the Triforce shine of her hand ‘Oh sweet irony, even you know how unfitting that piece is in there, Zelda’ She suddenly jerk away, holding her hand in pain, while looking at me weirdly.

‘What … Happened to her … Side effect of seeing how much pain she put him through or something? But why is she looking at me… Ah doesn’t matter!’ “I’ll leave you to tell him all the troubles you caused to this land, and you better not leave anything out, he’ll know it from me anyway. And as you can guess, I won’t be kind about it.”

I turn back to Link “Join me outside once she’s finished, I have enough of being in the same room as her” I glare dagger at her one last time, and before leaving, I tell her “Goddesses really have a shitty way of picking their chosen ones, don’t they?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘God damn, she get me angry by the sole fact of being in the same room as me, she’s intoxicating the air with her poisonous presence!’ I turn back against the tower, as I remember something suddenly…

‘Um … How am I supposed to teleport him out of there already?’ Dammit, I have too much power to learn! Well, the story of all her failure should take a while with how good she is at making them… So it should give me enough time to practice.

‘Let’s see, Midna could warp herself and Link away as much as she wanted, but only to places where a portal already existed, I know that one of those is near Toal, in the Spirit’s Spring, but how do I warp myself there?’

A memory suddenly hit me, earlier … When King Bubblin used his horn … I felt something … And I’m pretty sure it’s linked to that, that’s how he summoned his portal after all…’ I try my best to put myself back in the moment.

“Come on! Remember! How was it when he blew that horn!” Thinking hard about it, it felt like a surge of magic… but it wasn’t like it just popped in the air… No, something came out of the horn, I … The horn had a sort of magic, that was sended up, and created the portal…

‘Bit of magic, sended up in the air to spread out, let’s see if I can reproduce that…’ I tell myself, before getting to work, I have to get it before he come back…

But, like I said, it should really take him a while if Zelda is counting her mistake to him

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link was … Really confused about his day, he was supposed to get ready to deliver a sword at Hyrule Castle, and then suddenly he found himself dragged into an unexplainable mess … What had happened to him today…

He got transformed into a wolf, locked in a cell, got bursted out of that cell by a sort of Imp, learn that he DID get in Hyrule Castle after all, and then met the princess… What a day …

He … Really did not know what to think of this Imp, Midna was her name right? On one hand she’s been nothing but helpful since he met her, on the other hand, she had the weirdest plans, a snarky attitude, disrespected the princess and yelled at her, it was their ruler! She deserved respect, not being yelled at!

He couldn’t point it out, but she just seemed … Nervous at first? He was so extremely confused by this person, and it was driving him crazy, he couldn’t seem to get a read on that girl…

Well, she was gone outside after yelling at the princess just now, he would have given her a piece of his mind, if only he could talk … The poor princess looked like she was gonna break down, Midna really did a number on her…

Well, no choice but to stay with her, and listen to what she have to say, he couldn’t offer much support to her unfortunately… He suddenly got interrupted in his thought by the princess, who seemed to have found her voice back.

“I … She isn’t wrong unfortunatly …” Uh ? “It’s truly my fault ... “ She turn back, looking at the window for a moment, before talking again … “All of this is … I doomed my own kingdom, I’m a sorry excuse of a princess…” Oh no … It was worse than he thought … Midna truly broke her …

He offered his head to the princess, trying to comfort her all he could, and while looking at him, she got a pained expression as she told him “She is right, you deserve to know what I did, you deserve to know all about the misery I inflicted to this kingdom, and to you …”

He stayed quiet, and start listening to her “Midna … Came by a few days before today … She had info about the one who invaded us today, and she snuck past the guards to tell me about it…” a weak and painful laugh escape her lips “This should have been my first hint to stop thinking so highly of my guards in insight … But I was a fool …”

She pointed to the door silently “She came by that very door, determined to get all the info she had to me, so that I could prepare for this battle, and I …” She paused for a minute “I chased her off …” Link was confused, waiting for the rest.

“I did not believe her, I did not prepare anything because I believed this threat she was warning us about to not be important enough … She warned me multiple times about the consequences of my acts, but I was blinded with pride, and never thought of what could happen may I had been wrong” She turned away for a few second, as her voice started shaking.

“As you saw, this invasion did happen … And my guards were so illy prepared … It didn’t take more than an hour for them to fall down, all of them, along with … Half of the civilians who couldn’t escape in time …” Tears were falling on the floor, as Link was absolutely stunned by what he was hearing.

“She … She told me that she would come back with someone that could repair the mess I made … And the next time I saw her, was just now, coming by this door with you… I won’t do the mistake of distrusting her a second time… So …” She slowly started bowing down to Link, to his great confusion.

“Please, I beg of you, Hero, save Hyrule, slay down the one we call the King of Twilight, and free this realm and it’s inhabitant, I was a useless princess to this kingdom that was counting on me, but Midna know things that I don’t, and she believe that you are the key to free everyone, so I beg of you, follow her and save them all …” She paused “ … You may be our last hope …”

All of this information stunned the beast, after a minute or so, he slowly turned back toward the door, Zelda did not need to understand him to know where he was going …

He was on his way to join Midna once again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! And that’s it for Chapter 4 everyone ! I have to admit, it may have been the hardest to made yet, translating the gameplay phase to writing was tough, but I can only hope that I did a good job at that.

Lots of things happenned, we saw the beginning of our iconic duo, as Me-Dna tried her best to use her knowledge and powers to assist Link all she can, without giving herself out, Link is learning how to deal with her while going forward in his search of answers.

Me-Dna met Zelda again after everything went on, and like promised … She didn’t hold back on the princess, she desepise her with all her being, especially after she learned of just how much people she couldn’t save anymore due to Zelda’s mistake, in return it putted Zelda through a lot of emotions, as she realised just how bad the consequences of her decision are.

Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to what is to come ! The plot as finally started, and we’re about to see the game unfold in a very different manners, “One flap of a Butterfly wing …”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The Hero of Twilight

 

“There you are, ready to go?” I ask. He have such a grim expression, Zelda’s tale must have really stunned him. Well, what can I say? She failed him too after all, and he got the short end of the stick in all of that.

 

“I got our exit door to your village, you have things to do there, right?” I know that Canon Midna changed into the villagers at that moment, but judging by his expression, I don’t think that I need to figure that out for him to understand.

 

“Got to warn you though, you won’t change back to your normal form, that is something related to light, and as you can see“ - I open my hand, letting some magic flow in it - “My magic is mostly related to shadows.” His hope seemingly dying at that moment; this is sad to watch…

 

“Don’t worry okay? I know who can fix you up, you just gotta stay like this for a bit more time. It's gonna be alright.” I can’t stand sad faces around me, not when I can do something about it. It might come back to bite me in the ass later on, but hey, at least he seems happy again. Good enough for me!

 

“Alright, here goes nothing!” I had a few practice tries, but it was the first time I had to teleport someone with me. Hopefully it wouldn’t end up as a total disaster? 'Sorry Link, looks like you’re my testing rat today. Or testing wolf in your case, I guess?' 

 

I let the magic flow up in my hand, before throwing it up in the sky. Soon enough, a big portal opened up in the sky. If I didn’t fail, it should be connected to the one near Ordon Village. With that done, I touched him on the forehead as I let my magic flow in both of our bodies, connecting them with the portal. Slowly, we started decomposing into particles before being sent up to the portal.

 

‘Goodbye Hyrule Castle, and goodbye Zelda, I really hope to prevent our next encounter…’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I landed in the middle of the spring, in the shadow of the night. While looking around trying to find Link, I couldn’t see him anywhere … ‘Oh no… Did I fail the teleportation? Where is he?’ I heard a bark coming from the sky, as I finally spotted him.

 

On his back, stuck in a tree. I couldn’t hold in my laughter. “Eh-hee-hee! Are you sure you’re a wolf? Because you really look like a big cat to me right now!” I was met with an annoyed grunt. I was kinda expecting that, but hey, he did look absolutely ridiculous in there. If I wasn’t there to tell him, who would?

 

I got him out of the tree, and on his feet slowly, while he was regaining his balance on the ground. “Well here we are! A few feet away from that one big wall you and your friends were taken to last time.” As soon as I finished that, he was already on his way to the wall.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, wait up right here Wolfie” I cut him off in his tracks. “You remember how you got to the other side of this wall last time?” He winced at the memory. ‘Sorry Link… But it’s still important that you know’ “Yes, you got to the other side thanks to one of those beats, so… I guess we’ll have to wait for one of them to come by and pick you up?” He looked at me terrified, clearly not wanting to relive that.

 

“Okay okay, I’m joking, I can get you to the other side, but … I got a little something to do before that. I would ask you to come with me, but… I don’t think you would like what the villagers will think of you in this form. So wait right here, and I’ll be back with a surprise. I shouldn’t be long.” I decided that going alone for that sword and shield would be way easier than dragging Mister Big Bad Wolf here.

 

So I left him there, and got on my way to the village. I could have used a guide but… What good is a guide that can’t talk? ‘Alright Midna, Stealth mode On!’ Eh… That’s weird. I’m so used to that name now, it’s hard to not use it even in my thoughts. Oh well, doesn’t matter now.

 

I got into my shadowy state, and started running along the shadows, passing near Link’s house. I could see it was actually much bigger than the game made it look like. For a goat farmer, he had a pretty good house! Too bad he wouldn’t use it much now…

 

‘Wow, this village looks... so peaceful … It reminds me of home a bit…’ Come on! No time for the tears right now… I have to focus on my magic if I don’t want to be chased down by that goddess forsaken hawk!

 

‘So, a path leading up to a lone house at the top of a hill. Yup, that’s Rusl’s house alright! I snuck in the shadows. No lights were on at the moment, which allowed me to sneak by the doorway in the shadows. Once again, it was much bigger than the in-game house…

 

It look like I have some ground to explore... Searching around, all I could find were some photos of Rusl, his wife and Collin. I stopped at one of those for a moment. ‘Oh, is that… The Resistance? I definitely recognise Ashei in that. Is he friends with them outside of their movement? That’s interesting…’ Well I guess it make sense, but it’s still nice to know that they were friends before that whole mess.

 

I suddenly heard a voice coming from one of the rooms. ‘Shoot! Did I get spotted?’ I slowly made my way to the origin of that voice. ‘Oh … False alarm.’ This was… Uli right? Rusl’s wife was sweating in her sleep. It looked like she was having a nightmare… “Collin … No .. Don’t go … Don’t leave your mother alone …” I stayed stunned for a minute.

 

Dammit… This was heartbreaking … She was really missing her son … ‘Poor Uli. I’m not a mother yet but … I think I can understand you. Losing the people dear to you is… something I’m familiar with…’ I decided to come out of the shadows for a minute, just slowly getting her blanket back on her. I can’t stand people being in pain… I know I’m gonna have to get used to it but… ‘I promise you, I’ll get your son back as soon as I can Uli. And I’m so sorry I can’t tell you that he’s safe…’

 

I turn back to the door and finally spot it. There, laying on the chair, was the sword I was looking for. ‘Alright, time to take it with me.’ I dropped a little portal on the floor, and teleported the sword away with it. “I hope for your own sake that you’re not at the portal, Link,” I tell myself, smiling a bit imagining his confused expression.

 

I look at Uli one last time before departing. ‘Those people … They aren’t simple game characters, they are real people, with actual emotions… And I have to protect them, not only because I want to go back home, but also because they deserve it. They deserve protection.’ I was determined to help all of those people, and for that… I needed that shield... Shouldn’t be too hard to find.

 

Indeed, it wasn’t that hard. A few minutes after leaving Rusl’s house, I found the whirlwind and window leading to the house where the shield layed. It didn’t take me long to fly in there and teleport away the shield. I decided to go back by the portal as well, a quicker way to get back to the spring.

 

When I got back, I quickly picked up the sword and shield lying in the water. I got out of there, to find Link simply resting, laying down near the wall. ‘Well, I guess he did go through a lot. But we have a job to do right now! I can’t leave him to sleep like that, not yet.’ I poked him with my hair, “I have what I want, we can go now.” I paused “Well, that is if Mister Wolf had enough beauty sleep?” He looked a bit embarrassed before slowly getting back on his feet. ‘Well, paws,’ I corrected myself.

 

Soon enough, we crossed the wooden bridge and were in front of that shadowy wall once again. “Alright, are you ready to go? I have a way to get you inside, but …” I pointed to the moon which was slowly going down now that the night was over. “I will have a bit of trouble getting you back outside after we get there, so be sure to be ready before going”

 

He slowly nodded at me. ‘Alright, time to do this then.’ I went through the wall and landed on the other side. I looked around me for a bit, a sad expression decorating my face as I remembered what happened last time I was here. ‘I’ll make it up to you Link, I promise.’ Well, time to get him here too. Sticking my hair through the wall, I moved it around a bit, trying to find him. I finally felt his fur against my hair as I grabbed him and pulled him with me.

 

Well, we’re back again, in the twilight once again!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda was sitting back in her tower, reflecting on everything that had just happened to her those last few days. Things had changed … Her entire world had changed … And she couldn’t just sit there doing nothing!

 

Midna and Link are already on their way to repair her mistakes. But while she knew they could do things themselves, she could still act. But, she had to be very careful. If she acted correctly, she could potentially save multiple lives and help the duo on their quest. But one misstep, and she would just complicate everything for both of them…

 

She had failed once, but she wouldn’t do it again. Zant had made the same mistake that she once did. Blinded by the pride of his accomplishment, he allowed her a physical form in the twilight, saying that she had to watch her kingdom fall from her own eyes. But this would be his undoing. He thought her powerless, and ... He had been right, but things had changed. Midna was absolutely right in her judgement, but it was time to change that, to prove both of them wrong.

 

She had access to multiple things in this room which could be game changing in the fate of her kingdom. And the most important one of those, was her knowledge. She could act upon that knowledge, but she had to be careful. If she was discovered, it would render everything useless. She had to do that work in the shadows…

 

‘I caused so many wrongs to so many people while following that pride of mine. For now, it’s time to let that go, to stop thinking about my honor, because there is much more to lose than that...’

 

For now, it’s time to act

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, let’s keep on going. A little bit further from here, there should be the spring of the Light Spirit. He should be able to help us,” I told Link. He was looking at me very questionably, but not because of what I said. It was more for what I was trying to do.

 

In my hand I held the sword I just got for him. The shield was floating around from my magic, but I was trying to see how this sword worked exactly. Apparently from the look of Mr. Swordsman over there, I was doing it wrong.

 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that? I know how to use swords you know. I’m just … testing the weight of this one.” He continued to stare at me intensely. “Alright … I’m not that good with them?” He kept on staring. “I only know the basics?” Still stared at me “Okay! I’ve never held a sword in my life! Are you happy!?” He grinned at me before starting to walk with me on his back. “Joy Killer…”

 

We arrived in a clearing where a portal was waiting for us. ‘I totally forgot about that! That’s the moment where Link is supposed to bring them down with my magic, but I have no idea how to use that circle!’ As I was lost in thought, I saw the beasts dropping from the sky. Link was already in battle position, I stopped him.

 

“Link, those are Shadow Beasts, like the same one who got you here on your first visit. I warn you, you won’t be able to come to terms with them in any normal ways. Once one of them is down, the others will use their magic to revive it, so we have to work as a team on this one alright?” I dropped from his back as he looked at me, waiting for me to be ready. “Alright! Let’s do this!”

 

He launched himself at one of the beasts while I assisted him in bringing it down. The other two were fast to react and ran quickly towards Link, causing my attention to snap back to them.‘He can take care of this one, but not if those two are on his toes…’ I told myself. “Alright! I’ll keep those two away, but be quick on bringing him down alright? I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.”

 

Using my hair, I grab one of them to pummel him on the ground, but the other one is already on me, I try to get him away, but I wasn’t quick enough he manage to get a hit on me, disrupting my magic and getting a nasty mark on my arm, ‘Argh! This isn’t good!’ I grab him to throw him on the ground, but the other one was already back on his feet and ready to attack me. I quickly drop the other one to punch the one near me.

 

Unfortunately, Link seemed to have finished with his, and launched himself at the beast just in time to receive a direct blow from me alongside the monster, they both landed a few feet away from each other, Link got stunned for a moment, and while I was worried for him, we were in the middle of a battle, I had no time to be at his care, I quickly regrab the one I threw on the floor, and yell to Link “Get away from him!” He does just that, being quick to take his distance, and as the stunned creature was trying to get back to the battle, I throw the other beasts at him, sending them both on the floor before punching both of them.

 

The three beasts explode away, and the portal above us become green, ‘Yep, I definitely feel a connexion to my magic now, that should give us another point to teleport too, great!’ I look back at Link, making sure he was unharmed, thankfully he mostly was, the punch just stunned him a bit, but he was also looking at my arm with a worried expression, “Ah.. Don’t worry about that, it’s nothing, it will heal” The latter is true, but it isn’t really nothing… It hurt like hell… But I definitely wouldn’t want to worry him.

 

Soon, we arrive at the spring, I saw a faint light in the fountain, but it wasn’t even enough to hurt me, even while I was standing a few feets away… The spirit was really in a bad shape … He explained to us everything about how his light got stolen, and how to get it back, which made me think … We did not meet with Ordona, did we? I thought a Shadow Beast was supposed to be attacking us at his spring …

 

‘No … It couldn’t be …’ the last time I got here, when I leaded those beasts to Link… They just took the light from this land, maybe … ‘By getting discovered, they postponed the attack on Ordona to concentrate on searching for me? I did a good thing by leading them?’ I look back at Link, ‘No … We would have freed him anyway … I caused too much pain to Link to say it was a good thing …’

 

We got the receptacle, I dropped the Shield and Sword in the spring, and we went on our way, it’s strange but … Link looked like he knew exactly where to go… Is that the effect of the spirit’s guidance? Having a sort of mental map on where they are? I don’t know, but it made the job easier for me, so that was a good thing in my book.

 

Those bugs were … Something .. I couldn’t see them of course, but it was so weird to just see some electricity coming out of nowhere on the ground, and seeing the ball of light they produced at their death was also weird, not only did it not hurt me in any ways, but while Link was collecting it, I felt a weird sensation in my arm as I saw the scar slowly disappearing, leaving me totally healed, ‘Eh, isn’t that convenient, I almost forgot that those healed Link, didn’t think it would heal me too though…’ Well, definitely won’t complain!

 

We went on our way, killing the bugs from the lantern’s marchand guy, ‘Really can’t retain his name.. Sorry, you are not a memorable person Lantern Guy!’ His fire was off thankfully, even in the twilight things like fire would hurt me, as I learned by almost getting hit by that damn fire arrow… Anyway, soon enough we arrived at that poisonous swamp, I had to figure out how to get him across there…

 

“Well, wanna take a swim in there? It look very healthy for your body you know, might even get you back to your hu- I mean, hylian form, who knows!” He looked at me with a hard stare, ‘Well … Wolfie is not amused …’ He seemed to have noticed the slip up though, but it’s not like he could ask me about it, and I wasn’t about to tell him for sure…

 

“So, how do you want to do that? I could probably throw you up there…” He really looked angry at me for a second “... Or you can just jump over there, but if you fall I can’t catch you, your choice!” He headed near the jumping point, ‘Damnit! I like my Link catapult….’ We got through the swamp rather easily, Link was good at jumping, and the Midna lock was really just a game mechanics, he didn’t need me at all for that.

 

We got to a second clearing where a familiar bridge and another portal was waiting for us, it’s by looking at those two things that I got an idea, I letted the Shadow Beasts drop off and then … ‘Alright, time to take another page of Hyrule Warriors!’ I thought while looking at the bridge, “Link! I need you to align the beasts together for me , get them in a line and then at my signal get out of the way!” He looked at me questionably, “Trust me on this one alright?” He sighed, but got to work as he lead them away, in the meantime I floated a bit upper in the air, so that the beasts wouldn’t bother me while I was making my plans.

 

I lightly touched the bridge with my hair, letting the magic flow as I felt it getting lighter and lighter, but with each second my magic dropped, fast, which had the consequence of making me really tired, ‘I only have one shot with this, alright…’ I used all the magic I had in me to lift the bridge before yelling “Now! Get out of the way!” I heard him bark, before I looked back behind me…

 

He’s still in the way… “Dammit! Move away! I can’t hold that bridge much longer! So you either move away or get squashed with them!” With that I saw him running away to safety as I dropped the bridge, getting the 3 Beasts under it with one blow, “Success!”

 

I looked at Link before telling him, “You know, you need to trust me a bit more, it’s been two times that you almost got hurt in battle because of that” He was really looking angrily at me, I guess he didn’t enjoy the threat I got to him “I know I have crazy plan, but when did it end up not working?” He let out a defeated grunt, before letting me hop on his back once again.

 

I looked at the potion shop ahead before looking at the path to the Sacred Grove, we could technically go there and get the Master Sword, no obstacle should block us, but… I have no idea what sort of danger could be waiting for us in the twilight of the Lost Forest, if Skull Kid ended up as a soul too, we would only get lost infinitely there as Link wouldn’t have a guide… Let’s play it safe, I don’t want a second Stalfos hero

 

The final bug was finally defeated with the Bubblin guarding it, I saw Link’s head perk up to the sole soul resting on the pillar before reaching for the light, it was one of the monkeys talking if I remembered right… Nothing useful really, but it was good to know that Link knew the importance of listening to people like that.It’s useful in a situation like that where people can’t see you, they sometime talk about things you wouldn’t know without them.

 

Anyway, the final light collected, I saw the receptacle shine as the light soon covered both of us, ‘Shadow mode would be a good idea right now, we’re about to return the light in there after all…’ I floated away from his back before doing just that.

 

I was just in time for both of us to be teleported to the Spirit Spring once again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I heard the spirit talking to both of us but… I really wasn’t focused on him… No, it was the first time that I could see Link up close like that, seeing his green tunic, and his tall body made me think about something… A happy memory that shouldn’t be painful … Yet it was at the moment … A memory from my world …

 

“You know honey, I think you would great with a Link cosplay” I was seeing myself again, in my original body, sitted on a chair and talking to this man, this man that I missed so much…

 

“Oh, would I now? You really think so?” I could never forget that voice, but it was oh so painful to remember it at the moment …

 

“Yeah! You totally got the build for it! You would look awesome with one of those!”

 

“Haha, if you say so sweetie, but I wouldn’t want to cosplay alone, I want you to do it with me! I’ll be your hero, and you’ll be my little …”

 

‘Twilight Princess …’ I finished myself while looking at my hand … How ironic in hindsight … ‘Ah, well guess that’s another discovery about this body … Didn’t knew I could cry while being a shadow …’ I go hide myself in Link’s shadow while trying to calm myself down.

 

‘I miss him so much … Why did you have to remind me of him Link … It’s not fair … And it’s so … So painful …’ I was really trying, but I was just not able to keep my composure, thankfully the spirit went on about the Fused Shadows and his destiny, which gave me the time I needed to forget about that.

 

He picked up the Shield and Sword that I left there earlier, and fixed them to his back, before walking away from the water, ‘Come on, keep yourself together and talk to him, it’s not fair for him either, he’s for nothing in all of that …’ Taking all the false confidence I could muster, I finally got out of his shadow.

 

“So, huge destiny you got there uh? Whatcha gonna do, will you follow what he said and get to that Temple, or will you go meet up with your fellow villager and continue to live your life?” I tried to keep my voice as calm as I could while looking at him, but it was really hard …

 

He looked at me straight in the eyes, and said “I’m going to this Temple, my friends got taken away because of this King of Twilight, and if my chance to defeat him is in there, then I won’t rest until I got it, and slayed him” He spoke firmly with determination flowing through his eyes.

 

‘I can’t believe it …’ I tell myself, absolutely stunned … ‘After all of that …’

 

‘He can talk?!’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that’s it for Chapter 5! Some little changes are happening slowly, and Me-Dna is trying to keep this knowledge to use, while realising just how many difference this universe have with the game.

 

We got a look at our first bit of teamworks from Me-Dna and Link, they aren’t very good at it at the moment because Link is not ready to totally trust her yet, and they are also pretty bad at working as a team in general, that can cause some discord in the team, but they still managed through this first zone!

 

We also had an infiltration sequence where Me-Dna decided that visiting the village alone was better since she can turn pretty invisible while Link can’t, the Sword and Shield were needed for Link to get on with the Temple, but getting them was much quicker thanks to Me-Dna.

 

And finally … Some painful memories got off of Me-Dna mind as she finally meet with the hylian form of Link, and got really surprised about his ability to actually speak! And we also got a look at Zelda’s determination, as the wing of the butterfly is causing it’s first ripples …

 

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the story is really starting to move forward, and I can’t wait to share the rest with you all!

 

Your positivity, but also your criticism are appreciated as always, and I’ll see you in the comment, or in the next chapter!


	6. Author's Note

Hello there everyone ! Sorry, not an update, but instead a little catch up on the situation, and on the lack of uploads

So ... I had been going through a very hard situation through this month, which took me time to recover, and well ... During that time I was definitly not able to write anything good, but now that I'm mostly healed up, I'm back on foot to continue writting

Expect in a few days some updates, with two chapters that were available in another site, and in the meantime, I'll be working hard to continue this story that many seems to like here, I hope that I didn't make you wait too long, and that you'll enjoy reading the rest of the adventure of Me-Dna and Link !


	7. Chapter 6 : To Faron Woods! And Beyond!

Chapter 6 : To Faron Woods! And Beyond!  
  
  
I was stunned for a bit, before quickly composing myself, ‘Of course he can speak … Why did I get so surprised by that’, well, it was apparently enough for him to notice.  
  
  
“Are you okay Midna? And why are you all… Shadowy like that?” He asked me with both worries and curiosity sparkling through his eyes.  
  
  
“Yes, yes, I’m alright don’t worry, and like I told you earlier, my powers are linked to shadow, I ... “ Thoughts about what Zant did to Midna raced through my mind … “Don’t really mix well with light …” I was looking away from him while talking, ‘God, I really hope I can forbid that from happening, it must … Not be a pleasant thing to go through…’  
  
  
“I see, does all sources of light hurt you? I’ve got a lantern in my bag in case we run in dark caves or anything of the sort, I wouldn’t want to accidentally hurt you because of that.” He seems … Actually worried about me, well that change from almost everything and everyone I met here trying to kill me.  
  
  
“As long as I’m in this state, no lights can hurt me, but the downside of that is that I can’t touch anything, I’m only a shadow in this state....” It was … Difficult sometimes to remember that fact, I couldn’t interact with anything in the light … I was just stuck at being a mere shadow…  
  
  
He look at me with a worried expression, before brushing it off and telling me “Well, let’s get on moving then, the temple will take a bit of time to reach on foot.” I stopped him right in his tracks.  
  
  
“Wait right here Mister Hero, you may have gotten your beauty sleep earlier, but I did not, it’s been more than a day since the last time I slept, and bursting your sorry ass from prison was tiring!” I was … Really getting tired of running around like that, I managed to stay awake for so long because of the comfortable environment of the twilight, but now that we were back in the light, I could feel how tired I truly was from all of that.  
  
  
“First off, I have a name, and it’s Link, secondly, if you have to sleep, do so, I’ll be on my way to the Temple by myself” There … Is a fine line between courage and stupidity, and he seemed to have crossed it right now…  
  
  
“Oh yeah, because it worked so well for you last time you did that, guess the prison cell should be a comfortable place for you next time you have to sleep!” He really isn't helping my sleepiness by tiring me up so much.  
  
  
“I … I’m sure I could handle it, I have to go there, to get those “Fused Shadows” before anything can happen to my friends” ‘Once again Link, that’s not bravery, that’s stupidity’ I know he want to help but …  
  
  
“Yeah, sure, you could help them a whole lot if you get caught by those Shadow Beasts again, and don’t count on me to get you out of there a second time! Waiting the night won’t kill you, or them Link” He let out a defeated sigh…  
  
  
“Alright … I guess you’re right…” As soon as he said those words, I layed down on the side of the wall, and start resting, before drifting to sleep I can hear him say “... Well let’s go back to my hou- Midna?” ‘Sorry Link, to tired for that, now is time for sleep’  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
I slowly open my eyes, feeling way more rested, as I look around me for a bit, barely awake, I can see Link, laying near me, reading a sort of map, he suddenly notice me. “Oh, you’re finally awake, good morning Midna”  
  
  
I yawn lazily “Good morning, Link, what time is it at the moment?” I look at the sun, it was much farther than when I fell asleep, it did feel like I slept for a while… “Well, you slept for quite a bit of time, it’s almost night again…” He look at me a bit angrily at that ‘Sorry for needing some sleep like any living being, jackass!’  
  
  
I brush that off while asking him “So, what are you holding there? Is it a map?” He put the piece of paper away while focusing his attention to me, “Yes, while you were asleep I got to speak with Coro a bit” Seeing my confused expression, he added “The guy in the house nearby, the one where one of the bug were hiding” ‘Ohhh, Lantern Guy, his name is Coro, got it’  
  
  
“He got me this map, and exchanged me a bottle full of Oil against some Rupees, he also got me the key to the closed barrier leading to the Temple, we got a long walk until we reach it once again.” While telling me that, he looked at me questionably. “If you don’t mind me asking … What exactly are you Midna? I never went outside of my village, but you’re nothing like any creatures I heard about…”  
  
  
“Well, you know Link, the world is always larger that you think it is, there is a lot of thing you don’t learn in a secluded village” I dodged around the question, hoping he wouldn’t notice, “Anyway! I’m well rested now, we can for this Temple, it’s important for you to save your friends, right?” It seem like the mention of his friend got him to stop thinking about his question ‘Bullet .. Dodged …’  
  
  
After I got in his shadow again, we got on our way to the Forest Temple, we quickly arrived at the poisonous swamp once again, “So, what now? I can’t really jump over it now, I would definitely fall without my heightened sense” He look at me before quickly adding “And no, you are not throwing me up there” He firmly said while looking at me.  
  
  
“Awww … You’re no fun …” I pouted at him while he told me “Why did you even think it would be a good idea … If you missed, I’m pretty sure I would have broken all the bones in my body in an instant”  
  
  
I smirk at him “Well, it worked right? I didn’t miss my shoot, so that doesn’t matter now, does it?” He snap at me “That wasn’t my point Midna! You can’t go around throwing me around whenever you want too!” I giggle a bit before responding “Ah come on Link! Where is your sense of adventure!” He look away at the swamp we had to travel through.  
  
  
He totally ignore my remark, telling me “The question still stand, how do we get through this?” Mmm, that is a good question, in the game we would have to wait for that monkey to come but … ‘Maybe that my unscheduled nap time messed up with the timeline… I don’t know if the monkey will come, I have to figure something else’.  
  
  
Thinking hard about everything we had access too, I finally got a plan in mind “Alright, I got an idea” as I see his hard stare, I quickly add “That does not include throwing you ... “ He look relieved before letting me continue “The trees are producing enough shadows for me to actually do something, I can use my hair to create wind in front of us, which should dissipate the poisonous gas for a bit, but you’ll have to be quick, I can only push it away, not dispel it totally, got it?”  
  
  
He sighed before responding “This is … A very dangerous plan that have many ways to fail and result in my death…” He paused “But … I really don’t have much of a choice, do I? And I’m forced to admit, despite how crazy your plans are everytime, they work.” Ah, finally some recognition! About time!  
  
  
I get to work as I fly over the gas, and start spinning my hair hand in front of me, creating enough wind to push the poison away, and creating a little zone for Link to pass, following this plan, we quickly make it back to the safe land, I join him there before asking him “How is it that your hat always stay on? Seriously, I produced a whole lot of wind with that you know? How do you manage to keep it on!”  
  
  
He laugh lightly while looking at me “Those clothes belonged to the hero of the ancient time, of course it’s covered with some magic to keep it in good shape, clothes like those are really expensive, but they dry themself up in the water, and are stuck to your body like it’s part of your skin, until you remove them yourself that is” Wow … I guess that in a world like this, it make sense that people use magic for everyday life as well, but I never thought about that before though.  
  
  
Arriving at the clearing, two Bokoblins where waiting for us, one was on the ground with his sword drawn, and the other one was on a cliff, bow and arrow in hand, ‘Guess that make sense, game mechanics made it so that those wouldn’t appear until we have something to kill them but … We’re not in a game anymore, convenience like those don’t happen!’ But it … really wasn’t good … There was too much light for me to do anything…  
  
  
Link quickly dispatched the first one while the other kept shooting at him, thankfully Link seemed to have very quick reflex on his defense, and was able to block them with his shield, he looked at me, unsure of what to do, “Don’t look at me Link! You know I can’t do anything with that much light here!” He snap back his thought at him, blocking yet another arrow, before suddenly taking a different stance.  
  
  
‘He’s not gonna …’ And I didn’t have the time to finish that thought, he already launched his shield at the Bokoblin, catching him totally off guard and getting a direct hit on the face making him fall down before exploding away, “Wheeeeeeeeere Captain Hyrule throw his mighty shield!” I start singing, ‘Uh, didn’t think I would get to place that sentence somewhere in my life, guess I was wrong!’ He look at me weirdly before taking back his shield in hand.  
  
  
“You know we only have one of those? And you kinda need it, so shouldn’t you be a bit more careful with that?” He turn his attention back to me “And you’re the one telling me that? You’re always the one coming up with absurd plans, I guess it’s just your shadowy influence rubbing off on me” I let out a laugh ‘Eh, what do you know! Link, hero of twilight, is, of course, also the master of puns’  
  
  
We soon arrive near the temple, looking around, I see the potion shop with the bird guarding it, but no Hero’s Shade … That’s weird … Suddenly a voice can be heard from behind us, “Liiiiink! Wait up!” … Rusl? What is he doing there? “Ah, I finally catched up to you, so he didn’t lie after all… You are really heading for the temple, aren’t you?” What the … “How did you know that Rusl? I didn’t talk to anyone since I came back…” Something fishy is going on there … That’s not supposed to happen …  
  
  
“Well, that’s a weird story…” He paused for a minute before continuing “A mysterious young man dropped by this morning, he told me about your whereabouts, and ask me a favor, now... I wouldn’t trust just anyone, especially when he was dressed so strangely but… In my years as a soldier, and as a parent, I learned to know when someone lie, and his eyes, they did not lie” What… “He also had some … Knowledge … I couldn’t deny his truth, anyway, he asked me to come here and to leave you with …” He started whistling, calling up a familiar golden Cucco “My trusty partner!”  
  
  
What is happening … What the hell … “Now, I know why they asked me that, deep within this forest lie a temple, with an ancient power sleeping inside, I thought I was the only one knowing about this temple … But I guess I was wrong” He frowned a bit “He told me that you would be able to awaken that power, and since everything he told me so far, ended up being true, I will trust him too on that regard” He putted his hand on Link’s shoulder. “Link … I’m powerless to save the children from those monster that took them, but…” He looked Link straight in the eyes “If what that man told me is true, you should be able to claim this ancient power your own, so please … Whatever lie in this temple, I beg of you to use that power wisely, and get our children back to us safely …” He looked at the same time sad, and hopeful, really placing all the hopes he had in him.  
  
  
“I will Rusl, I promise you that much, I’ll bring back your son, and if that temple can help me in this quest, I’ll make sure to make that power mine, thank you for trusting me on that.” Nothing make sense … Rusl is not supposed to show up before we got the Master Sword! And now he somehow know about it, and want us to get it, before the first temple? What!  
  
  
Once Rusl was out of view, Link asked me “Well, we have one more stop before the temple, that was … unexpected, but if it can help us to beat Zant, I’m all for it” You have … No idea how _unexpected_ that was Link… “Midna?” Oh, I didn’t respond did I? “I’m here, I guess we should go then” I pause for a bit before asking “You have any idea who this “young man” he talked about could be?” He paused a bit as well, trying to think about it “No … I don’t think anyone in the village fit that description apart from me…”  
  
  
I know I should be glad that we can get a shortcut to the Master Sword but… I’m too busy questioning myself about that person, to be happy about it… Somehow, he knew to come to Rusl, knew where we were, and knew about both the Sacred Grove, and how Link could take on the Master Sword … I would know all of that but … No one else is supposed too!  
  
  
 _I do not know what is going on, and I don’t like it …_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
We quickly arrived at our first obstacle in this journey, the Lost Woods, I looked around a bit, and quickly recognised the Triforce pattern on the floor, ‘Great, it’s still there!’, it had the music note written in the middle of it, guess that’s how Wolf Link knew how to howl, now … how do I ask Link about doing that, without sounding suspiciously knowledgeable…  
  
  
“Hey Link, look over there, this stone got some music note written on it, what do you think it’s here for?” Lead him in the good direction, without telling him anything about knowing, ‘Good going Midna!’ He came to me and looked at it, disinterested “I don’t know Midna… We should focus more on getting to this temple, instead of looking at random music notes.” ‘... Or not …’  
  
  
Alright, let’s try something else, “Oh come on Link! Not a fan of music? Taking a break to do some won’t kill us you know?” He snap back at me, angrily “Midna, my friends are in danger, and we need to find that temple, I don’t have the time for something like that!” God damnit! How do I get the message across his thick skull …  
  
  
Okay, I got no choice, gonna have to drop some random knowledge… “I saw that sign before” He look surprised “Uh? Where?” I point at his hand “Right there, it was there when Zelda inspected you earlier, it shined for a second, but now that I see it again, I’m pretty sure it’s the same sign, who knows? Maybe that melody is an hint toward what happened to you?” He looked torn for a second, before giving in “Alright … You win … I don’t have an instrument on me, but I hope that whistling will do the trick for you?” Yes! That should work! It’s not a mechanism that we’re trying to get on after all, it’s a person we’re trying to lure.  
  
  
Snapping one of the weirdly shaped grass on the floor, he started whistling the note of the song, ‘The note of Zelda’s Lullaby…’ It was … Really relaxing to hear that song, so calm and peaceful… That stopped once I heard a familiar laughter, and turned back just in time to see him, the Skull Kid, he laughed once again before blowing in his trumpet and leaving us with his puppets…  
  
  
“Great idea Midna! Let’s whistle in the middle of a forest full of monsters! Why do I even listen to you sometimes…” Oh I will be sure to remind you of that once we get out of there because of him! We quickly got on our way to defeat those puppets while I yelled “Let’s follow him!” Link stared back at me “Why? He just summoned monsters! He doesn’t really seem the friendly type to me.” I retort “He seems to know his way around this forest, doesn’t he? And we don’t, he may be unwilling, but he will still be our guide, but not if we let him get away!” We both started running, trying to catch up with him.  
  
  
“There!” Dispatching the puppets that were coming at us, we saw him passing through the different places of this forest, he teleported behind us again, seemingly knowing what we were doing, but just laughing it off.  
  
  
This game of hide and seek went on for a while... ‘Literally a game for him now that I think about it’ but finally, he lead us to a massive stone wall, and made it disappear while running by it, “Remind me again who had the idea that got us someone who can dispel this wall?” He looked back at me and sighed “... I guess that’s why I always follow your plan, no matter how crazy they are, they always end up working..” Even though he turned away, I could see a smile on his face.  
  
  
We finally followed the Skull Kid and entered the area where he was waiting for us, he stared at us angrily, stomping his feet on the ground before summoning a horde of those Puppets, “Look like someone is cranky … Let’s put this child to bed, shall we?” The unsheeting of his sword was enough of a response for me. Slashing and punching through those puppets, we were reducing their numbers every second, but still having troubles as he kept on summoning them.  
  
  
“He keep on teleporting around! We’ll never get him at this rate!” He turns back to me “Any ridiculous plan up your sleeve this time?” I smile at him “Actually … I do” He smile back at me “Great, tell me how I’m gonna experience my near death experience this time.” I laugh a bit before we both get a serious expression.  
  
  
“Alright, he seem to teleport everytime we get near him, that’s a problem because he can see us, but …” He completed “He can’t see you if you sneak in the shadows, right?” I nod “That means that you have to take care of those puppets by yourself for a bit” We both hear the sound of his trumpet, summoning more of those wooden monstrosities, “Alright, I should be able to hold them back, don’t take too long though. I don’t know how long I can keep them away.” With that said, I slowly drop in the shadows, I sneak through the ones produced by the puppets and by the forest, after a bit of running around, I finally reach him.  
  
  
Finally, I get off the shadows just in time to grab him by the feet, holding him upside down as he try to reach for the trumpet he just dropped on the ground, the puppets were seemingly animated by his magic, without the trumpet in hand, they just all fell down one by one. “Playtime is over, kid.” He seemed to pout for a bit, before finally speaking “You guys … You’re no fun! First you find me every time I hide myself, and then, you cheat at the game, and get me from behind, you’re a bunch of cheater!”  
  
  
I looked at him, dead in the eyes “This, is not a game, you threatened our lives and almost got us killed for your own amusement, so now, you either open the path for us and I let you go …” I get the magic to flow in my hair, tightening the grip “Or I can promise you, you won’t like the next game we’ll be playing” I could feel him shaking in my hand “Al-Alright! I’ll open this stupid path! Just let me go!” I loosen the grip but not before catching his trumpet “One false move, and I’ll break your toy.”  
  
  
“You really are no fun!” He goes up to the wall, putting his hands against it as it slowly dissipate. “Here! I did it, now give me back my trumpet, you big meanie!” I throw the trumpet at him, and tell him “If you ever try that again, on anyone, I’ll know it, and I’ll be sure to visit you again, understood?” He yelp back in fear a bit before teleporting away.  
  
  
“Link? Where are you? I can’t see you, you learned to blend in the shadows too?” I hear a weak laugh coming off from the ground “Ah.. Very funny Midna, I’m alright just … Getting some more.. beauty sleep like you call it.” ‘Alright, time to play spot the greener green’ I look around trying to distinguish his tunic from the leaves, finally finding him near one of the pillar ‘Found him!’  
  
  
I offer him my hand, well, my hair, same thing, “Come on, get up now, will you? We got him, the temple is just ahead” He looked exhausted, but still took my hair and got back up, “Alright, let’s go for it” I turn back, ready to continue, “Midna?” Hearing his voice from behind, I turn around once more “Yes? What is it Link?” He look at me for a bit “Thank you, I mean it.” I smile a bit while hearing that “You’re welcome Link, now shall we go? We got an ancient power to awaken after all Eh hee hee!” He smile back at me before joining me on our way to the temple.  
  
  
I stayed behind him for a little bit, just thinking to myself … Someone led us here … Someone new, that doesn’t fit the description of anyone I knew around here … Someone who had a knowledge similar to mine … It seems like they are on our side for now but …  
  
  
 _A knowledge as vast as this one, can end up being very dangerous in the wrong hands …_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Alright! And that’s it for Chapter 6!  
  
  
Link and Me-Dna finally got the know each other a bit better, and to learn how to work as a team, well … They are beginning to learn at least hehe  
  
  
The changes start stacking up on one other as Me-Dna is starting to get more and more worried about a mysterious individual that knows more than he should …  
  
  
The journey to the Forest Temple got cut short by one of those changes, as Link get the unique occasion of obtaining the legendary Master Sword at the beginning of his adventure!  



End file.
